I'll Never Leave Again
by Meghanwalsh141
Summary: A story of how Elliot Stabler came back to SVU after a tragic event that happened to Olivia in the Season 14 Finale. Please review! XoXo:)
1. The Morning After

3:30 a.m.

Cragen looked at the clock on his desk an realized it was already 3:30 am. He didn't feel like driving home so he went upstairs to the cribs and grabbed a pillow and blanket off his bed. He made his way back downstairs and into his office. He grabbed the remote out of his desk drawer and laid down on the couch in the corner of the room. He needed to de-stress. Louis Williams had filled their week with chaos and Cragen had spent the whole week worrying about Rollins and Benson. Williams was the kind of guy who'd go after one or both of them. They were like daughters to him, especially Olivia. He'd give his life for either one of them. He wouldn't let this bastard hurt them. Sighing, he turned on the TV and flipped to TVLand. He watched Three's Company for the next hour and then slowly dosed off.

At 6:45 am, Cragen hear a frantic knock on his office door. His eyes blinked open and, through the glass, he could see Olivia. Her hair was ratty, she had bruises all over her arms, a bleeding cut on her lower lip, a few bashes to the head, and tears streaming down her face. Immediately, Cragen jumped off the couch and opened the door, allowing Olivia's body to collapse into his embrace. "Shh.. I've gotcha. I'm right here Liv. Everything's gonna be ok." She continued to sob into his chest for ten minutes or so, then pulled away. "What happened?," He asked. She remained silent. "Olivia, were you raped?" Her cries just grew louder. "Go take a seat in the interview room. I'll be in in a second." Olivia obeyed and walked into the room, sitting down at the table. Cragen appeared moments later, with a legal pad and pen in his hand. "You wanna tell me what happened?," he asked sincerely. "I got home from the store, put my groceries down and then I heard a breath. So I asked if someone was there and walked into my living room. Louis Williams was standing there with a gun pointed to my head. He violently grabbed me and dragged me by my neck into my bedroom. He started to undress himself and then I kicked him in the nose. He took his gun and pounded my head with it about 20 times. I was out for a while. When I woke up, he was next to me, naked. He had taken all my clothes off as well. Then he started to kiss me. He told me to kiss him back, but I refused. So he bit my lip, hard. I grabbed either side of his neck with my hands and he smiled. I made him think I was about to kiss him. But then I twisted his neck, quickly, and I heard a loud crack. He called me a bitch and started punching me everywhere he could. Then, he raped me. When he was done, he spat on my face and ran out of my apartment. I came here immediately." She started to cry again. "How is it that I can save other people from this kind of crap, but I can't save myself?" "I don't know Liv. But we will find him and put him away. Now, let's get you to the hospital. You definitely need stitches." She obliged and let him escort her downstairs and out the door. Reporters had been there all night, hoping for a juicy story on Alice Parker's case, but their intentions changed the moment Olivia emerged from the doors. "Detective Benson, are you alright?" "Detective, can you tell us what happened to you?" "Is this at all related to the Louis Williams case?" "Detective! Detective? Detective." She heard them all at once, shouting at her and questioning her until Cragen shouted, telling them she needed to get to the hospital and could not release any information at that moment. The two fought through the crowd and got into the squad car. They drove off to Mercy General. Liv was immediately taken into the E.R. They started with the worst part: the rape kit. They collected all evidence. The dumbass left quite enough for them. they swabbed her mouth, performed a vaginal exam. Bagged up her shirt, pants, bra, panties, and socks. They also swabbed her forehead where he spit on her. Rollins had been by her side during the whole thing. At a time like this, she needed support from a friend, preferably a female. When it was over, they stitched her up and took and x-ray. They found that she had a few broken ribs. They gave her pain medication and told her she needed to stay off the job for at least 6 weeks, so that her ribs could heal properly. They got back into the squad car and he started to drive towards Olivia's house. "Captain?" "Yes?" "Can we go back to the precinct? I really don't want to be alone right now. I'll just hang out in the lounge and watch TV on the couch, if that's ok?" "That's absolutely fine." "Thankyou.", she replied.


	2. I Am So Sorry

7:00 p.m.

"Where is she?!", a loud voice shouted. "Where's Olivia?" The entire squad room turned to see a familiar face, red with rage, burst through the doors, his sobs uncontrollable. Gasps could be heard from each person in the room. It was to be expected. He'd been gone for two years. He left with no warning and said goodbye to no one, not even her. After picking his jaw up off the floor, Cragen walked over to Elliot. "How do you know?", he asked.

"It's all over the news. I need to see her. She needs me.", his words stuttered.

"Elliot, I know how protective you are of her but seeing you after all this time and in the state she is in might be too much for her to deal with."

"She needs to know that I'm here. That I'm here for good. I really messed up. I left her. I'm the reason why this happened. She isn't protected anymore because I'm not here."

Nick scoffed discretely but Elliot heard him. "I'm sorry and you are?" Elliot asked.

"My apologies. Nick Amaro. I am Olivia's partner. And you must be the partner who preceded me."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm sure you're protecting her just fine. It's just that she and I have one hell of a history."

"I know," Nick replied. "She talks about you constantly."

"We'll it's nice to meet you Nick."

"Likewise." Nick offered a handshake. Elliot accepted. The guy didn't seem too bad. He seemed like a good guy. Someone who cared about Olivia. But he was no Elliot Stabler. No one could ever be there for her like he could.

"Captain. Please. Let me see her. I promise if she doesn't want to see me I'll leave. But I really need to talk to her. Please.", he begged.

"Ok. But be gentle. She been through a lot since you've been gone."

"I know. Thankyou.", he replied, cracking a half smile.

"She's up in the cribs. Come see me after you're done talking."

Elliot nodded and started walking up the stairs. He walked into the room filled with bunk beds and stared at his old partner. Her back was facing him and her sobs prevented her from hearing the door open as he entered. He knocked gently on the already opened door and she turned around. Upon seeing him, she began to cry even more. His heart broke when he saw her. He sprinted over to her bed and she fell into his arms, her cries uncontrollable. He wanted to murder the asshole who'd done this to her. When he was on the job, he wanted to hurt any asshole who did anything like this to any woman. But the one who did it to Olivia pushed him over the edge. This guy had no idea what was in store for him. But he stayed calm for her, consoling her, kissing to top on her head, holding her, and repeating: "shhh. I'm here Liv. I'm never gonna leave you again. I'm so sorry. If I was here this would have never happened to you. I'm so sorry Liv, I'm so sorry." Clearing her throat, she managed to reply. "You couldn't have prevented this El. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"No. I should have been here for you. I am so sorry Olivia. I'm sorry for everything. For leaving you, for not calling you, texting you, or emailing you back, for never giving you an explanation as to why I left, and now, for letting this happen to you. I am so sorry." He was now crying too.

"It's ok. You're here now. That's all I need." She managed to smile at him. Then she returned to his embrace and cried into his chest.

At around 11 pm, she finally fell asleep. He laid her down and covered her up, kissing her forehead before he left. He went downstairs and checked to see if Cragen was still there. He spotted him in his office, laying on his couch, watching the Yankees game. He knocked on his door and Cragen gestured him to come in. "She's asleep now," Elliot said. "Good. She needs it." Cragen replied.

"God I missed her so much. Seeing her face today just broke my heart. I should never have left her." His eyes were watering and his bottom lip was quivering. "She's always been everything to me. The only thing I ever had that was stable in my life is that woman. I love her so much. I was just always too scared to admit it. Kathy took the kids and left me as soon as I told her I'd shot and killed a twelve year old girl. I don't blame her for doing it. But ever since then, I've been on my own. Not a second has gone by that I didn't have Liv on my mind."

"I know how you feel about her. Let her get past this. And stay there for her. Give her a few months to a year and she'll come around. And everyone in this precinct, including myself, will think hell has frozen over because the two of you will have finally figured it out and gotten together." Cragen laughed a bit, Elliot joining in the laughter.

"Do you mind if I stay in my old crib tonight, just in case she gets freaked in the middle of the night?" Elliot pleaded.

"I thought you'd ever ask," Cragen grinned at him.


	3. Up All Night

11:30 PM

Elliot was just finishing a late night snack that he'd grabbed out of the precinct's break room. He made his way to the cribs and found a vacant bed across the room. He made himself comfortable, but couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was what that bastard had done to Olivia. What he'd done to his partner, his best friend, the love of his life. Elliot was never one to be patient. His bad temper always got him into some kind of trouble. And he got enraged over many cases, most of which consisted of a victim whom he had no affiliation with. So, when that scum bag hurt a person he loved, his rage was so much more intense than usual. He wanted to throw this guy off of the Empire State Building and burn him as he died of the impact from the fall. He knew Liv wouldn't want him to think like this and that eventually, she'd get over it before he would. She'd be his voice of reason, telling him not to take any irrational actions. She'd always done that. No one else had the power to calm him down, except Olivia Benson. He finally dosed off, his fists clenching the blanket as he slept. He needed to be there for her. She'd never ceased to see him through even his most difficult situations. Now, it was his turn to see her through this.

1:15 AM

Liv had been tossing and turning all night. A nightmare had been building since the second she had fallen asleep. In her dream, she was reliving the entire event. From beginning to end. Everything was coming back to her. The smell of the city's pollution at night, the taste of his tobacco-infested tongue forcing its way into her mouth, the weight of his body pressing her into the rock-hard and cold pavement, the force of his fist on her face whenever she attempted to resist, and the fear that she may never see the light of day again.

Suddenly, Olivia shot up, awakening from her awful nightmare. Her palms were clammy and her whole bed had become drenched with sweat. Immediately, Elliot heard her moving and got up. He quickly made his way over to her, allowing her to collapse into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, whispering, "I'm here. It's ok, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you." He held her for what felt like hours as she sobbed into his tear-soaked chest. "Thank you for staying," she croaked out. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he replied.

At around 3:05 AM, she finally fell back to sleep. Still, he held her in his embrace, intending to do so until she awoke in the morning. He looked at her as she slept. Her beautiful brown hair flowing off to one side. She smiled as she slept, even after the tragic predicament she'd endured. He knew she was content in his embrace. Her face reflected the love she felt for him.


	4. The Morning of Arraignment Day

*Two Weeks Later*

After her attack, Cragen had advised Liv to take a few weeks off. She concluded that a month was a sufficient amount of time to recuperate from the mental and physical consequences of her attack. Of course, it didn't matter how much better she'd gotten because today marked the first of many court dates which she'd attend, praying that Louis Williams got the max. Alex Cabot had returned to try the case. Casey Novak came back for moral support and to be with Olivia to get her through it. Alex had asked Casey to meet with her and to get a second opinion on her strategy. Casey made a few minor adjustments which were approved by Alex and the two knew that there was no way this guy would walk if they combined their skills to try him. They were not only exceptional attorneys, but they were also Olivia's best friends. She felt blessed that they willingly put aside their busy lives to help her.

It was now 8:00 AM and the arraignment was scheduled to begin at 9:25 AM. Reluctantly, Olivia threw on a pair of black pants and a white camisole, which she layered under a pale blue sweater. She curled her hair loosely and glossed her pale pink lips. She grabbed her black mascara, applying it lightly, and applied blush to her cheek bones. She wanted to keep up her appearance. She didn't want to grant him the satisfaction of knowing that her life was a mess thanks to him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her front door. Elliot had called her the night before and told her he'd pick her up in the morning and take her to court. He'd been so wonderful since her attack but they still hadn't gotten a chance to discuss everything that had happened between them. She figured that conversation would come after the chaos and court dates were over. All she cared about was that he was there. That was enough.

She looked through the peephole to be sure it was him. She'd become much more cautious of everything since her attack. Seeing his face, she opened the door. He had a bag in his hand, which he gave to her. She opened it to find Denny's takeout inside.  
"I know you never eat breakfast but I figured it would calm your nerves. Not to mention, we have some time to kill," he said with a smile. "Thank you," she replied.

After they'd finished eating, he checked his watch, realizing that the arraignment began in less than 20 minutes. "We have to go," he stated.

The car ride was silent. Nervousness was written all over Liv's face. Sensing her panic, he did his best to calm her. "Don't worry, Alex has got everything under control. She's one hell of a lawyer. She won't let you down," he said sweetly. "I know," she replied. "I'm just really not looking forward to seeing him again."

"He can't hurt you. You know that. You've told tons of victims that the suspect can't hurt them. I know it's hard but believe your own word. You know how this whole thing works more than any other victim. You're going to be surrounded by colleagues, friends, and people who won't let you get hurt. And you got me. An ex-military, former cop, rage filled, short tempered, strong guy who cares about you more than anything and would die before he let someone hurt you again." She was speechless. He'd given her the reassurance that she needed and she knew that, with him by her side, she could get through this.


	5. It's Time I Told You

"Docket ending 17326. The people of the state of New York vs. Louis Williams."

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Donnelly inquired.

"Not guilty," Williams replied.

"Your honor the people request remand without bail. This man raped and beat an upstanding officer of the law. Olivia Benson has been a sex crimes detective for over 14 years. It is no surprise that a rapist would target her, but it is also easy to see this as an act of revenge carried out by Williams," Alex stated.

"Thank you, Miss Cabot. I strongly agree with your views on this subject. Olivia Benson has never been anything but a good cop. She works well with victims and is stern with suspects. She has an astonishing conviction rate of 97%. A rate that is greater than that of any other detective in SVU, including Captain Cragen. She is an outstanding officer, person, and friend. And I hate to see my friends hurt by scum like this man defending himself here today. The defendant shall be remanded to Rikers, without bail, until the trial date. Case dismissed." Elizabeth banged her gavel as the police took Louis into their custody.

Elliot took Olivia to get lunch and then drove her home. The car ride home had much less tension than the ride they'd shared that morning. They engaged in friendly conversation and she thanked him for being so supportive and helpful to her throughout everything she'd been going through. When they reached her apartment building, he insisted on walking her to her apartment. Usually, she'd resist his offer, but she knew he wanted to help, so she allowed him the honor. So many questions were floating through her mind. 'Why did you leave?' 'What happened to Kathy and the kids?' 'How come you never bothered to say goodbye?' But she refrained from asking them.

When they reached her door, she asked if he wanted to come in. He replied only with a facial expression that said, 'I thought you'd never ask.'

They hung out for a while. Caught up on basic things like what the other had been doing and the new recruits at SVU. Both feared the unknown realm of what they could have discussed. Both had personal questions that they needed the other to answer. But neither wanted to go there at that point. After making small talk, they watched a movie. Their favorite movie: Fast Times At Ridgemont High. A classic comedy that the two would watch at least twice a year when they got bored at the precinct. When the movie ended, there was an awkward silence between the two. They both knew that one of them would have to break the ice sooner or later, but they both waited in silence, hoping the other would do the breaking. After noticing that he wasn't going to talk, Olivia decided to be the one to break the ice. "So. We have a lot of stuff we need to sort through between us, huh?" She asked him. "Yea. I knew it'd come to this sooner or later. I just really don't know what to say." He replied, his voice shaky. "Look, El, if you really don't want to talk about-" "We have to," he said, cutting her off. "You have every right to know. I need to give you an answer to all the questions I know you have. So ask away. I promise to be totally honest."

She took a moment to figure out what to ask him first. There was no question that she could ask to ease her way into the depth of this pending discussion, so she decided to take the plunge.

"Okay. Let's start with this: Why did you leave?" She asked, nervously.

"Because I was scared. Because I'd just murdered a 12 year old girl who had just lost her mother so that I could save the life of a jail bound convict who would never see the light of day again anyway. I was afraid of what my colleagues would think, what IAB would think, what Cragen would think, what my family would think, and more than anything: what you would think," he answered.

"You know I would have stood by you and supported you. It was my job to do those things. I was your partner. I never would have turned my back on you," she replied, shocked that he didn't know it already.

"You say that now, but I did a terrible thing, Olivia. I killed a young girl. A girl who had her whole life in front of her. And for what?! To save the life of a rapist and murderer who would never have much of a life anyway."

"It's what you were taught to do. Your instincts kicked in and you did what they teach every cop to do: save the lives and ensure the well-being of any person in danger. You were doing your job."

"Yes. I was doing my job. And when I realized that, I decided that this job was no longer what I wanted. I needed to be happy and able to see the world as more than an evil area with no future and no positive people, things, events, and places. I needed to change myself. To find happiness." He said truthfully.

"I see," she replied. "So how come you never talked to me? Or said goodbye when you left? I really think I deserved more than a yellow sticky note that arrived a few months later." Her voice was becoming angry.

"You do deserve more than that. Much more than that. I didn't say goodbye because it killed me to leave you. Liv, it's time we admit to ourselves and to each other that you and I have always been and will always be more than just best friends and business partners. There are things you know about me that no one else, not even Kathy and the kids, will ever know. I've never cried in front of them. But I can cry in front of you. I've never gotten so angry that I could literally go out and kill someone with my bare hands in front of them. But you saw me in those moments and calmed me down. I've seen you go through so many men, each one making my heart ache for you even more. We can't play this charade anymore, Liv. You and I have a connection that goes far beyond the boundaries of friendship. Maybe we've always been too proud or scared to admit it. Maybe it never came up because I was married. But I'm not anymore. She left me when I told her that a little girl was dead because of me. She didn't want me around my kids. I haven't seen Eli in over a year. The older ones are over 18 so they visit all the time. They believe me and they know that I didn't want to kill that girl. But all this is beside the point. I don't want us to beat around the bush any longer. I love you, Olivia. I have loved you for 14 years. And I know things are hard for you right now, but I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I will be here, right by your side, from now until forever. And I just hope it's not too late for us." He was now crying. His speech had brought her to tears as well. There was a comfortable silence in the room for a long time. When her emotions seemed to fade, she looked deep into his eyes. "I love you too, El. More than you'll ever know. And I will never be too late for us." That day, she smiled for the first time in two weeks. The love of her life had finally come around. And she couldn't wait to get past all of this post-traumatic stress, so that they could start a life together.


	6. Making Progress

"How are you feeling today?"  
"Out of 10? About a 6," Olivia said in response to the question her therapist had posed. She had been going to see Dr. Hough every week since her rape 4 months earlier.

"6?! That's amazing! You haven't been a 6 or above yet! I'm very proud of the progress you're making. However, I sense that there is someone who is helping you get through this. You totally have that new relationship glow." She chuckled remembering the wonderful feeling.

"Yes. Well, there is someone. There's been someone all along, but we just made it official. He wanted to keep a safe distance for a few months so he wouldn't overwhelm me. But we went on our first date Tuesday night." Liv smiled a the memory.

"Really? Where did you go?"

"Morton's steak house," Liv replied.

"Ooooh. Fancy!"

"I know. He said that our first date needed to be special after having waited to be together for almost 15 years."

"15 years?! Holy smokes! What took him so long to make a move?!"

Olivia laughed. "He was married. It was falling apart for a long time though. His wife had a few affairs during their marriage and he only stayed for the sake of his kids. They filed for divorce a few years ago but she them found out she was pregnant, so, again, he stayed. She finally was the one to leave him when she heard about what he'd done."

"And what exactly did he do?" The doctor asked curiously, as if watching a soap opera.

"We are both cops. We had been partners since 1999. About 2 and 1/2 years ago, there was a case in which a girl watched her mother get raped and murdered. We had her attacker in custody in the precinct when the daughter came up to the squad room and drew a gun, pointing it at her mothers rapist. Elliot shot her to save the life of the man. Although the guy didn't deserve to live, it's what they teach us as cops. To save the lives of those in danger. After that, he quit the job, without even telling me or saying his wife found out that he had shot and killed a 12 year old girl, she left him and took full custody of his youngest son. When he saw on the news that I'd been attacks he came back immediately and we talked about us and many questions were answered. He also apologized for leaving me without any explanation. Then, he told me that he didn't want to beat around the bush any longer and that he wanted to begin a relationship with me. I gladly accepted but he wanted to wait a while. So last Sunday, he came over with roses and asked me out.  
It was very nice."

"Wow. What a guy. He sounds like a keeper." Dr. Hough stated.

"He sure is," Olivia said. "Well, it looks as if our time is up," the doctor observed, "I will see you next week."

"Okay," Olivia said. "Thanks for everything. See you next week!"

********************************************  
Elliot dropped Olivia at her apartment after picking her up from her therapy appointment. They had picked up takeout on the way home and planned to rent a movie. They got into her home and began to set the table. After they finished dinner, they went over to her living room and watched a movie. Elliot sat on her rocking chair and she sat on the couch. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. The littlest things could do that to a rape victim. They would ease their way into every milestone that was in their future. After the movie, Elliot got up and headed for the door. Olivia followed him.  
"Good night, Liv." He said softly.  
"Good night, El." She replied  
He kissed her gently on the cheek, but she quickly moved so that their lips met. He took her into the embrace of his strong arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there kissing for a minute or so, until they came up for air. The kiss was gentle and romantic. It wasn't overly passionate like the kind of kiss that leads to making out. It was sweet. It allowed them to show their love for one another without using words. Simply put, it was the best kiss either of them had every shared. When they came up for air, Olivia looked at Elliot. "I'm not going to break, you know. You don't have to peck me on the cheek. I know you're trying to ease our way into things and I really appreciate that. But I think we are comfortable enough to kiss, don't you?" Olivia asked him.  
"As long as you're comfortable with it, then so am I. Not to mention that I've wanted to do that for 15 years." He laughed

She chuckled as well. "So have I," she said.

They looked at each other for a moment. "That was the best first kiss ever," Olivia told him. "Well, sweetheart, the feeling is mutual."

"I love you," she told him.  
"I love you too, Liv."  
They kissed again and said goodnight. Olivia watched out her window as his car pulled away. She stared until the car disappeared into the night. For the first time, she slept through the night without a single nightmare. She slept in perfect peace, dreaming only of one Elliot Stabler.


	7. Locked Up For Good

Olivia was still on leave from work. She didn't feel comfortable dealing with rapists and their victims yet. She worked on her emotional detachment from the subject daily. She went through old case files, focusing on the most gruesome ones. She knew that the only way to be able to do the job well again was to find a way to read about them without crying or getting sick to her stomach. Being attacked wasn't going to stop her from putting rapists away. It was her job. She needed to see to it that women who went through the same situation as she had got the justice and peace of mind they deserved.

She woke up on a cool morning, hoping that today would be the day she'd get her justice. It was trial day. Alex and Casey had been working together on Alex's strategy for court since the night they'd found out about Olivia's attack. Liv knew that with Alex and Casey working together, there was no way in the world that this guy would walk. Alex, Casey, and Olivia all had many things in common. After all, they were like the 3 best friends that anyone could have. They fell in love with the motto after seeing The Hangover together. But among all of these common characteristics that they shared, one truly stood out. All three were ruthless, ambitious, and they got what they wanted. They were brave, strong, and extremely independent women and they scared the shit out of so many people who stood in their way. They came up for nicknames for each other: Cunning Cabot, Notorious Novak, and Badass Benson. All three knew they were vindictive bitches but that was how they got what they wanted. Olivia felt at peace that these two bitches were on her side.

Elliot picked Olivia up at 9:30am to escort her to the trial. When they got there, Alex pulled Olivia off to the side to review her testimony, then she talked with Cragen to review his. In 10 minutes, the trial would begin.

"Docket ending 17326. The People of The City of New York against Louis William. One count rape in the first degree, one count assault of an officer of the law."

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Donnelly asked.

"Not guilty, your honor," was his response.

"Miss Cabot," Elizabeth said, "your testimony please."

"The people call Detective Olivia Benson to the stand." Alex replied.

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand before getting up. He gave her a reassuring smile and she proceeded to the witness stand.

"Detective Benson, can you please tell us what happened on the night of  
May 26th, 2013?" Alex asked her.

"Yes. I had just gotten home after working a very extensive sexual assault case involving the defendant. He was our suspect. He threatened a colleague of mine, which worried us greatly. Two of the cops in our unit are female, myself and Detective Amanda Rollins, whom he threatened. I went to the grocery store after work and then I went home. As I was putting my grocery bags on my kitchen counter, I heard the sound of someone breathing. I asked if anyone was there, but there was no answer. So I went to take a look. As I walked into my living room, Mr. Williams pointed a gun at my head and dragged me into my bedroom. I tried to fight him off, but he hit me in the head about 20 times with his gun, knocking me out. When I woke up, he had removed his clothes as well as mine. He then raped me, spat on me, and left my apartment. I immediately went to the SVU squad room to report it. I was then taken to the hospital to have a rape kit done." Olivia said.

"Your honor, the DNA found at the crime scene and in the rape kit is a match to the DNA of Louis Williams." Alex stated.

"Detective, to whom did you report your rape to?" Alex asked her.

"Captain Donald Cragen." Olivia answered.

"Thank you, Detective," said Alex.

"Does the defense have any questions for Detective Benson?" Judge Donnelly asked.

"No, your honor," said Trevor Langan.

He knew his client was guilty. He also knew he couldn't refuse to defend him. But he planned to do the worst job possible as a defense attorney to make sure this guy went away. He would simply try his best not to make his intentions obvious.

After five long hours of waiting and hoping, the jury had reached a verdict.

"On the count of rape in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?" Elizabeth asked the jury.

"Guilty, your honor."

"On the count of assault of a police officer, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honor."

"Thank you. The defendant shall be remanded to Rikers without bail until sentencing. The state thanks the jury for their service."

Two weeks later, Williams was sentenced. A week before his sentencing, he was tried for raping Alice Parker, for which he was found guilty. He was sentenced to life without parole in prison.


End file.
